A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of paddle and oars, more specifically, a kayak paddle that is convertible into an oar or a paddle, and which is adjustable in length.
When paddling different watercraft there is typically different hand-held paddles that are specific to a respective type of watercraft. Traditional paddies and oars are limited in application, and often do not provide adaptation to different needs and uses. The device of the present application offers a new and novel paddle that is able to transform from a kayak paddle to an oar that may be used in a canoe, and then to a paddleboard paddle. Moreover, the device of the present application includes additional features beyond that of merely paddling, but providing notches and grooves to enable pushing and pulling with respect to stationary objects that are typically associated with maneuvering around a body of water.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a kayak paddle that is able to convert to an oar that may be used in a canoe or that is also able to convert to a paddleboard paddle; wherein the kayak paddle includes a first paddle blade that includes a notched end that is ideal for pushing off from a stationary object, and is located on a distal end of the respective paddle blade; wherein the first paddle blade includes a pull notch that is located at a shoulder of the paddle blade that is opposite of the distal end; wherein the first paddle blade features a shaft member with an indexed ferrule and tether that are located at an opposing end of the shaft member with respect to the first paddle blade; wherein the invention includes an extension shaft and a second shaft member that can connect to form a paddleboard paddle; wherein the second shaft member includes a second paddle blade that includes a finger grip opening therein; wherein, the second shaft member includes 1″ graduations along a length, which enable the end user to determine water depths associated with a full paddleboard paddle length.
The Yakos et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2011/0011432) discloses a trekking pole that is convertible into a two handed double bladed kayaking paddle and into a single bladed paddle. However, the ability to transform the single bladed paddle to a two handed double bladed paddle does not include graduations, finger grip opening, or different notches specific to pushing or pulling with respect to stationary objects.
The Lukanovich Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,225) discloses a kayak paddle that may be convertible to a canoe paddle. However, the paddle does not transform from a kayak paddle to an oar or to a paddleboard paddle, and which includes notches on a paddle blade for different capabilities.
The Hains et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,386) discloses a combination paddle and water syringe. However, the paddle and water syringe is not able to transform to an oar, a kayak paddle, or a paddleboard paddle.
The Tibbetts Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,201) discloses a one-handed canoe paddle comprised of a blade portion, a hand grip portion, and an arm cuff portion. However, the paddle does not include additional members that transform the oar to a kayak paddle or to a paddleboard paddle.
The Dillenschneider Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,573) discloses a water craft paddle device for one-arm use. Again, the paddle device is unable to transform to an oar or a paddleboard paddle, and also does not include the notches on a paddle blade to enable pulling or pushing with stationary objects.
The Bradley Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 632, 629) illustrates an ornamental design for an extendible handled paddle for paddleboarding. However, the ornamental design does not include all of the features attributed with the device of the present application.
The Eversole Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 364,598) illustrates an ornamental design for a modular boat oar. Again, the design of the boat oar fails to depict all applicable features of the device at bar.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a kayak paddle that is able to convert to an oar that may be used in a canoe or that is also able to convert to a paddleboard paddle; wherein the kayak paddle includes a first paddle blade that includes a notched end that is ideal for pushing off from a stationary object, and is located on a distal end of the respective paddle blade; wherein the first paddle blade includes a pull notch that is located at a shoulder of the paddle blade that is opposite of the distal end; wherein the first paddle blade features a shaft member with an indexed ferrule and tether that are located at an opposing end of the shaft member with respect to the first paddle blade; wherein the invention includes an extension shaft and a second shaft member that can connect to form a paddleboard paddle; wherein the second shaft member includes a second paddle blade that includes a finger grip opening therein; wherein the second shaft member includes 1″ graduations along a length, which enable an angler to determine a length of a caught fish or to determine water depths associated with a full paddleboard paddle length. In this regard, the kayak paddle departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.